La plage et la pluie
by jaysher
Summary: Devenu le chef d'une entreprise qui marche plutôt bien, Kirua s'offre un jour de repos et décide d'en faire profiter son meilleur ami, Gon. Ensemble, ils roulent jusqu'à leur destination seulement connu du conducteur aux cheveux clairs qui, pour le moment, s'énerve contre un autre chauffeur.


La plage et la pluie.

« Tu vas avancer espèce de crétin ? »

Excédé par le chauffard qui roule devant lui et qui semble se déplacer à la vitesse d'un escargot, une chevelure claire s'impatiente. Celle-ci, ayant marre de rouler à ce rythme depuis une dizaine de minutes, enrage devant le volant noir de sa décapotable de la même couleur. Parfois, il tente d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur en appuyant sur le klaxon mais rien à faire, le jeune homme qu'est devenu Kirua bout d'impatience et il est à deux doigts de faire un massacre. Alors que ses doigts se crispant sur le cuir du volant, l'ancien assassin donnerait n'importe quoi pour bondir hors de sa voiture et régler son compte à celui qui se trouve juste devant lui.

« Calme-toi Kirua, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! »

Celui qui vient de parler avec Kirua n'est autre que Gon, le garçon avec qui il a parcouru le monde de nombreux mois. Devenus des adultes, les garçons se sont juré de poursuivre leur amitié sincère même si cette dernière a considérablement évolué au cours de ces derniers mois. Cela explique aussi pourquoi les deux hommes se déplacent actuellement dans une voiture, sur une route, au beau milieu d'une grande ville urbaine. Alors que Kirua pose son front contre le volant et se fout complètement de ce qui pourrait se passer au niveau de sa conduite, le brun pose sa main gauche sur le levier de vitesses. Seul petit détail, il y trouve quelque chose de doux, dégageant de la chaleur à la place d'un embout lisse et froid.

Même si l'homme aux cheveux clairs conduit en ayant le front contre le volant, celui-ci garde toujours sa main droite sur le pommeau du levier de vitesses. Par ailleurs, Gon aime y poser la sienne dessus afin de pouvoir se raisonner. En effet, depuis qu'ils sont devenus des adultes, celui aux cheveux foncés a décidé d'exprimer ses sentiments refoulés. A sa grande chance, une personne autour de lui symbolisait tout ce qu'il recherchait pour être heureux : Kirua. Celui-ci, au lieu de le rejeter comme un mal-propre, a décidé de l'accepter à ses côtés sans la moindre contrainte.

Depuis ce jour, les meilleurs amis du monde sont toujours ensemble même si le conducteur contient toujours sa joie de l'être. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il est sur la route actuellement, en compagnie de Gon. L'ancien assassin a souhaité faire un effort pour ouvrir une faille qu'il n'a jamais montrée à personne. Jusqu'à présent, Kirua ne s'était jamais véritablement exprimé sur ce bonheur qui l'habitait et qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs années. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'occasion ou jamais et l'homme le sait très bien.

Alors que le jeune Zoldik s'imagine déjà se lancer dans un discours difficile, un bruit assourdissant résonne juste au-dessus de sa voiture. Sous la force de la sonorité, le pare-brise de celle-ci s'est mis à vibrer sur le coup de plusieurs secondes avant de redevenir paisible. Juste après ce vacarme, une lumière vive éclaire les environs très rapidement et donne, par la même occasion, un élément de réponse au conducteur. Ce qui se trame au-dessus de son bolide n'est rien autre qu'un orage et vu la taille du nuage gris, tout porte à croire que la manifestation va se montrer solide. Dès que les premières gouttes s'écrasent sur le tissu qui recouvre le siège de Gon, Kirua s'inquiète.

Aussitôt, il enfonce l'un des boutons de son tableau de bord et dans un bruit automatique, la capote se glisse pour former un toit hermétique. Rassuré, l'homme aux cheveux gris regarde la route sur laquelle il se déplace et se rend compte que la voiture qui se trouvait devant lui n'est plus là. Intrigué, le chauffeur regarde dans son rétroviseur et se rend compte qu'une bretelle s'ouvrait sur sa gauche. C'est sûrement par là que la tortue s'est échappée et maintenant que de l'espace vide se présente devant lui, Kirua compte bien se faire plaisir. Passant la troisième, l'as du volant espère très vite monter à la quatrième, voir la cinquième.

Lorsque c'est le cas, le garçon doit immobiliser sa voiture devant un sentier fait entièrement de bois. Bien sûr, le plaisir gâché ressenti par le conducteur n'aide pas ce dernier à se calmer, au contraire. Dès qu'il descend de sa voiture, Kirua ferme la portière en donnant un violent coup de pied dessus, espérant ce geste suffisant pour qu'il puisse lâcher un peu de pression. De son côté, Gon porte l'une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie et se rend compte qu'il se tient à l'entrée d'une plage. Le chemin devant laquelle ils sont arrivés, conduisant jusqu'au sable, traverse plusieurs carrés de pelouses sur lesquels les panneaux de bois ont été installés.

Ce chemin séduit beaucoup le jeune homme qui ne perd pas un seul instant pour s'aventurer dessus. Alors que Gon file à toute allure vers la plage malgré le temps qu'il fait, Kirua, lui, avance tranquillement. Il est tellement dégoûté que son seul jour de congé se fait sous la pluie mais surtout, le jour où il a décidé de sortir le grand jeu à son petit ami. Lorsqu'il rejoint son soupirant, ce dernier se trouve sous la pluie et sa main s'est éloignée du dessus de sa tête depuis quelques secondes. Voulant admirer le spectacle offert par la houle, Gon voulait en profiter sans la moindre gêne et forcément, son membre…

« J'aurais aimé te conduire ici un jour de grand soleil mais malheureusement, la météo en aura décidé autrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Kirua, bien au contraire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car comme ça, tu chercheras à me protéger. »

Kirua voit de suite où son ami veut en venir et il est étonné de constater que celui-ci se souvienne d'un détail aussi peu significatif. En effet, lors d'une mission, Gon est tombé gravement malade suite à une attaque menée par des araignées de contagion. Pensant s'en sortir sans le moindre dommage accommodant, l'homme a poursuivi son chemin jusqu'au jour où… Jusqu'au jour où un symptôme banal prenne des proportions horribles. Le matin où il a cru mourir, Gon ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était fiévreux.

Ne voulant pas déranger Kirua parti au travail, le malade a tenté de se lever de son lit mais cette tentative s'est soldée par une chute sur le sol. Sous la rudesse du choc, l'homme se demandait ce qui était en train de lui arriver lorsqu'il se rappela son état alarmant. Voulant se montrer indépendant et brave, Gon arriva à se relever et ne tarde pas à tenir debout sur ses deux jambes. Après cette première victoire, le contagieux se glissa dans la salle de bains et arriva à s'offrir une douche non sans mal, avant d'en ressortir complètement habillé. Comme pour se donner du courage, Gon prit le temps d'avaler une tasse de café avant de sortir dehors, à la recherche d'un médecin.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Kirua était assis devant son bureau et discutait avec un collègue au sujet d'une affaire financière. Celle-ci devait être réglée depuis deux semaines déjà et ce partenaire a le malheur de se pointer devant lui sans la moindre information ? Mais c'était une plaisanterie ? Alors que le patron de l'entreprise tentait de prendre sur lui, une intuition le taraudait depuis très tôt dans la matinée. Pourquoi avait-il cette drôle de sensation lorsqu'il pensait à son bien-aimé, Gon ? Alors qu'il fît tout son possible pour chasser cette pensée négative de son esprit, Kirua congédia celui qui se tenait face à lui en le traitant d'incapable par la même occasion.

Dans le courant de la matinée, l'impression que ressenti le jeune chef se fît plus fort tandis que dehors, la pluie et le vent ne cessaient de régner. Désirant s'aérer les idées, le fils Zoldik se leva de son siège, attrapa la veste qui reposait sur le porte-manteau de la pièce et sorti. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voiture roulait déjà sur les nombreuses dalles qui recouvraient la rue du centre-ville à une vitesse plutôt lente. Soudain, il aperçut une masse qui reposait sur le trottoir, au loin. Au fur et à mesure que sa voiture approchait de la chose, Kirua reconnu une veste sur son dos.

Avant de se réveiller dans son lit, Gon avait senti quelque chose de doux et de chaud se poser sur son dos. Lorsqu'il ouvrir les yeux, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il était désormais chez lui et que son mal de crâne était parti. La tête fumante de question, Kirua s'empressa d'y répondre en lui faisant tourner la tête vers la table de chevet. Là, l'homme à la chevelure foncée remarqua un flacon bleu et une seringue qui reposaient sur sa surface avant de comprendre.

Lorsque Kirua revient à lui, il se rend compte que Gon se tient devant lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Oui ? Demande l'évasif.

\- Toi aussi tu pensais à ce que tu avais fait pour moi ? »

Trop fier pour le reconnaître, Kirua baisse son visage et rapidement, ses joues deviennent rouges. Même si Gon s'est montré vraiment reconnaissant pour avoir veillé sur lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin, son sauveur estime qu'il ne doit pas en faire toute une histoire non plus. En fait, Kirua a du mal à recevoir des compliments et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se montre aussi gêné lorsqu'il se retrouve sous leurs jets. Pour lui, c'était un geste purement banal, un acte qu'un seul meilleur ami pouvait faire pour aider son pote. Non.

Depuis ce jour, Gon dévore Kirua du regard et c'est aussi à partir de cette date que le premier réussi à exprimer ses sentiments amoureux.

« Je ne sais pas si le barman est là aujourd'hui. »

Dit celui qui est encore mal à l'aise. En prononçant cette phrase, il tourne son visage vers un petit bar de plage et constate que celui-ci est vide de toute présence humaine.

« Merde... » Lâche Kirua.

Cette journée compte persister avec son mauvais caractère où le garçon aux cheveux clairs peut espérer une amélioration sur sa fin ? Son jour de congé, tout était prévu depuis longtemps. Il devait y avoir un putain de soleil à l'horizon, des putains de mouettes qui gueulent au-dessus de nos têtes et des gens à moitié à poil. Mais non, le temps est exécrable et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que Kirua ressent de la déception, lui qui voulait que tout soit parfait. Il tâchera de faire de son mieux lors de la prochaine fois, en espérant que la chance sera de son côté.

En attendant, le garçon à la chevelure claire passe derrière le bar et se penche sur le côté pour voir si des verres ou des bouteilles auraient été oublié par leur propriétaire. Non. Les étagères sont vides et cela n'aide pas Kirua à se sentir mieux, bien au contraire. Pendant ce temps, Gon remarque la présence de deux petites cartes qui se promènent sur le comptoir. Curieux, il n'hésite pas à les prendre en main pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Quand l'homme se rend compte que des acronymes ont été rédigé dessus, ce dernier se montre touché et comprend parfaitement la raison qui a poussé cet ou ces êtres à inscrire ces mots.

Les cartes contiennent des messages d'amour et Gon aimerait se lancer dans ce type d'initiative mais uniquement grâce aux inspirations que lui offre sa relation actuelle. Fermant les yeux, le garçon sensible débute par un premier exercice en utilisant les lettres du mot plage.

« Proche, loin, amoureux, généreux, excitant. »

Entendant les paroles de son compagnon, Kirua cesse de regarder sur les étagères du comptoir et se relève. Là, il remarque Gon et ses yeux fermés et immédiatement, des questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Avant de formuler une première réponse, l'amoureux ouvre ses paupières et regarde son soupirant avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Je viens de trouver ces cartes sur le comptoir et visiblement, nous ne sommes pas le seul couple amoureux à nous être rendu ici.

\- Vraiment ? »

Gon glisse les cartes sous les yeux de son petit ami et celui-ci s'empresse de les prendre dans ses mains. Dès que ses yeux parcourent leur surface, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence. Son conjoint avait vu juste et à la fin de leur lecture, Kirua pose l'ensemble sur le comptoir et baisse son doux visage afin de cacher son mal-être.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui serais capable de faire ça, finit-il par dire.

\- Bizarrement, je doute du contraire. Qu'as-tu pensé du mien ?

\- Tu t'es servi de quoi pour t'inspirer ?

\- De toi. »

Soudain, Kirua se souvient des mots prononcés par son petit ami et son mal-être ne s'améliore pas, loin de là. Loin, proche… Pourquoi Gon a-t-il exprimé ces termes alors l'ancien assassin fait tout son possible pour changer ? Est-ce que ses efforts actuels ne sont plus suffisants ? Peut-être que son amant commence à s'éloigner de lui et qu'il vient tout juste de s'en rendre compte ?

Si Gon décide de refaire sa route en solo, Kirua sait par avance qu'il n'y survivra pas. Par contre, lorsqu'il repense au mot amoureux, le lecteur s'interroge une nouvelle fois. Qui est l'amoureux ? Lui ou celui qui partage sa vie depuis de nombreuses années ? Et enfin, les deux derniers termes qui participent activement à sa gêne, surtout le dernier : généreux et excitant. Comment peut-il se montrer généreux alors qu'il est rarement chez lui ?

Quand il a la chance de pouvoir rentrer dans son appartement après une dure journée de labeur, c'est à peine s'il a le temps de dire bonjour à l'autre personne qui occupe les lieux. C'est une situation dans laquelle Kirua a du mal à se plaire et aimerait profondément que tout change. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il a emmené Gon ici. C'était juste pour passer du temps ensemble, sans que rien ne puisse les déranger comme c'était souvent le cas chaque dimanche.

Certes, cela lui fait plaisir de voir qu'il peut compter sur des gens qui n'ont pas hésité à se montrer honnête au moment où il a décidé de joindre sa vie à celle de Gon. Kurapika et Léolio font partie de ces derniers et leur amitié compte beaucoup aux yeux des deux garçons. D'ailleurs, le premier est devenu le conseiller du tueur au sein même de sa propre entreprise. Parfois, il arrive que le jeune chef d'entreprise soit confronté à un sérieux dilemme et lorsqu'il craint pour l'avenir de sa boîte, il n'hésite pas à contacter Kurapika pour connaître son avis. A chaque fois, le survivant aux yeux écarlates parvient à lui donner le meilleur tuyau du moment et forcément, les prises de choix de Kirua sont à cet instant, largement récompensées.

En fait, les deux garçons ont vu leur amitié évoluer au fur et à mesure où ils ont été amené à travailler ensemble. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'a jamais surpassé ses limites et tant mieux car Kirua aurait mal vécu le fait de détruire le coeur de Gon en acceptant les avances d'un autre homme. De toute façon, Kurapika s'est toujours bien comporté et cela restera toujours ainsi. Enfin, dernier détail, le garçon aux cheveux blonds n'a provoqué aucun sentiment d'intérêt chez Kirua et cela n'est pas près de changer.

« … Avec le mot pluie ? »

Au son de la voix, Kirua revient à lui et regarde étrangement celui qui se trouve face à lui.

« Ne me dis pas que je viens de te tirer de tes pensées ?

\- Si. »

Rapidement, Gon n'affiche aucune expression sur son visage et pivote sur son siège afin de tourner le dos à celui qui se trouvait devant lui, il y a de cela encore quelques secondes. S'apercevant qu'il a probablement fauté, Kirua se met à paniquer tout en cherchant la phrase qu'avait prononcée celui à la chevelure foncée. Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit et l'homme déteste lorsqu'il ainsi. Quand l'inquiet décide de se calmer, il tente de faire un effort en réalisant un autre acronyme avec le mot pluie.

« Patience, loyauté, unique, intelligent et excitant. »

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, Gon ne se retourne pas de suite. Au contraire, il attend de voir si d'autres termes vont sortir de la bouche de son petit ami mais quand le silence lui est retourné en réponse à ses inspirations, il décide de lâcher prise. Tranquillement, il pivote une seconde fois sur son siège et dès que ses yeux croisent celui de son bienfaiteur, Gon se montre bavard.

« Ces mots sont pour moi ?

\- Oui. J'ai tenté d'exprimer de quelle façon je te vois mais comme je ne suis pas doué pour m'ouvrir, cette première fois a dû te paraître bien maladroite.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Un nouveau sourire tendre se dessine sur les lèvres de Gon et celui-ci sent que ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier.

« Donc, toutes ces qualités sont pour moi ?

\- Oui car c'est ce que je pense mais la liste est courte, crois-moi. Tu es mignon, tendre, câlin, courageux et je vais m'arrêter ici car j'en aurais pour toute la journée. J'ignore comment tu fais pour rester avec un mec comme moi alors que je n'arrive pas à t'accorder le temps que tu mérites. Je dois te paraître si loin et si proche à la fois. »

Gon hoche positivement de la tête tout en conservant le silence comme atout. S'il devait l'ouvrir, peut-être brisera-t-il ces minutes précieuses pour ensuite ressentir une énorme culpabilité tout au long du chemin du retour.

« Je t'aime tellement Gon et si je te perds, j'ignore ce que je vais devenir, parvient à lâcher Kirua tout en pleurant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et ce que je te fais subir au retour est vraiment horrible. Tous les jours, tu attends que je rentre du boulot pour recevoir quoi de ma part ? Juste un petit baiser sur les lèvres et rien de plus.

\- Tu me fais l'amour de temps en temps.

\- Je sais mais pas assez. Promis, dès qu'on rentre à la maison, je prends mes dispositions pour alléger mon emploi du temps à ton profit. Même en réduisant mes heures de présence au bureau, je suis sûr que mon entreprise se portera aussi bien que maintenant et même si je devais la perdre, je m'en fous mais royalement. Je veux te conserver auprès de moi jusqu'à ma mort, ça c'est sûr. »

Sur le point de pleurer à son tour à cause de la confession de Kirua, Gon parvient à se retenir et juge important de changer de sujet. Si l'ambiance reste ainsi, cette virée à deux ne sera pas un super souvenir et il tient absolument à ce que cette escapade le soit, justement. En essuyant ses larmes du revers de son bras droit, l'homme poursuit.

« Et tu me trouves excitant toi aussi ?

\- Ben oui, tu es mon homme, faut pas l'oublier.

\- J'ai bien envie de le vérifier par moi-même.

\- Ha ouais et comment ? »

Toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres, Gon ne répond pas mais préfère passer à l'acte. Ni une ni deux, il se lève de son siège, contourne le comptoir et passe derrière grâce à l'unique entrée que propose la structure temporaire en bois. Parallèlement, Kirua ne fait pas le moindre centimètre et lorsqu'il voit Gon s'agenouiller juste devant lui, il commence à comprendre ce qui est sur le point de se produire.

« Pas ici, si jamais il y a des gens qui passent ?

\- Je m'en fous. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, je suis fou amoureux de toi et là, je vais te prouver à quel point je peux devenir excitant. »

Très vite, Kirua regarde tout autour de lui pour être sûr qu'aucune personne n'erre dans les parages tandis que du mouvement s'opère derrière le comptoir.


End file.
